


Ryan and the Beast

by TellMeImPrettyOdd



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast, Disney, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Ryden, Sexual Content, Violence, fever era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeImPrettyOdd/pseuds/TellMeImPrettyOdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Beauty and the Beast, and roughly based off of A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" </p><p>There once lived a beautiful prince in a castle, but he was spoiled and selfish. One stormy night, a haggard, old man came to his door, offering a rose and asking for shelter in return. Repulsed by his appearance, the prince refused to help the old man. However, the old man's appearance melted away to show his true form, a beautiful enchanter, named William Beckett. William cast a spell on the prince, making him take on the form of a vampire while all the others who lived in the castle became furniture. The rose was enchanted to stay fresh. It would only wilt on the prince's twenty first birthday. If he could not learn to love another, and be loved in return, the rose wilt and he would be doomed as a vampire for the rest of his life. But who could love a beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, obviously I had to change a few things so that it would make sense. 
> 
> So let me explain to you that one, we're ignoring the whole 'homosexuality was not accepted in that time period at all' fact. And the personalities are a little different with most of the characters. 
> 
> We're pretending that Pete's taller than he is. 
> 
> And we're pretending that Andy isn't a complete sweetie. 
> 
> It's Fever Era when it comes to the way the characters look. I'll be describing the way they look and their outfits, but if you want, I'll put pictures onto the chapters of their outfits. Please enjoy!

It was such a little town Ryan lived in with his mom. Little town with little people, acting the way all little towns do; petty and ignorant. It wasn't that bad, but Ryan definitely didn't appreciate everyone's inability to understand anything that didn't fit the mold. 

 

"Look, there he goes! That boy is strange, no question." One of the middle aged woman pointed at Ryan as if he couldn't hear just because his back was turned. 

 

He made his way to the town's library. As Ryan walked in, he was greeted with a, "Back again, Ryan?" And he handed back the book he borrowed yesterday. "Did you like the book?" The store owner asked. 

 

"Couldn't put it down, Juane!" Ryan smiled as he walked toward the shelves, "Do you have anything new?" 

 

"Not since yesterday," Juane laughed. 

 

"Oh, right. That makes sense." Ryan nodded, a little embarrassed as he turned back to the shelves. He reached and grabbed a royal blue one, "I'll take this one." 

 

"But Ryan, you've read it twice!" Juane reminded Ryan, amused by the young boy's love for reading instead of sports and women. 

 

"I know, but I love it! Sword fights, adventure, suspense, true love, what more could you want in a story?" Ryan hugged the book to his chest. 

 

"Well, if you love it that much, you can keep it." Juane smiled. 

 

"Are you sure?" Ryan definitely wanted the book, but Juane had to make a living. Nonetheless, Juane waved it off and let Ryan keep the book. 

 

Ryan began to reread it immediately, excited as he walked back to his mother's house. He could hear a woman and man in the dressshop talking about him as he read. 

 

"Now it's no wonder his mother's beautiful, Ryan is prettier than me." The woman commented, a bit jealous. Ryan cringed and kept reading, people were weird. 

 

"Yes, but behind his fair façade, you'll find he's pretty odd." The man countered the woman and Ryan left, feeling insulted enough. Sadly, that lead to Ryan walking to where Pete was patting himself on the back over his latest kill. Andy, his right hand man, kept showering Pete in compliments as Pete's ego grew to the size of France. 

 

And at that moment, Ryan luck shrunk to smaller than the town. Pete noticed him and started talking to Andy about something involving Ryan that could only end in 'No'. Pete stalked towards Ryan and took the book from his hands. "How can you read this without any pictures?!" Pete stared at the pages filled with text. 

 

Ryan crossed his arms after he gave up on trying to pry the book out of Pete's hands. "Well, there is this thing called imagination. Great stuff, you might consider using it some time." Ryan rolled his eyes. 

 

"Ryan, it's not right for a boy to be reading. Reading is so boring and weak." Pete reasoned, probably thinking this made sense. "You should be spending more time paying attention to me." 

 

"Pete, give me my book back." Ryan grumbled and held his hand out. 

 

Pete dropped the book in mud and grabbed Ryan's hand instead, pulling him in the direction of the tavern. "How about instead, you and I go back to the tavern and look at my trophies." 

 

How about no. "Or just _you_ go back to the tavern, and I go to my mother's house. We both leave each other alone, everyone wins!" Ryan smiled in hopes of Pete actually leaving. 

 

This time, Andy laughed. "That crazy mother of yours needs all the help she can get! Women are meant to be nurses, not doctors!" Pete and Andy laughed while Ryan fumed. 

 

"Shut up! My mother's a genius!" Ryan knew how ridiculous he sounded, but that didn't mean he would just let them laugh at his mother. 

 

Pete stopped laughing and hit Andy on the head, "Yeah, she's not crazy! What's wrong with you!" 

 

"Both of you go away!" Ryan spat before turning and stomping back to his house. Ryan knew what everyone in the town thought of him. Odd, strange, "ruining his good looks," and "always having his nose in a book,". What else was he supposed to do when everyone kept calling him odd? 

 

He opened the door to the cellar and stepped in. "Morning, Ryan. How was town?" His mother, Danielle asked. 

 

"It was okay, I got a new book." He looked at his still slightly muddy book. He would clean that off later. "Mother, do you think I'm odd?" 

 

"Pretty odd, but where's the fun in normal?" His mother rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. She straightened up from leaning over her desk, inspecting the medicine she was trying to test. "What would I have to be proud of if there were a million other boys just like you?" She pulled Ryan into a hug before he could warn her that the nook he was holding was covered in mud. She pulled away, looking at the book. "I hope that's mud." 

 

"It is, it's all Pete's fault." Ryan muttered, feeling angry again. 

 

"Oh, I've seen him around. Is he nice? Are you two friends?" 

 

"He's anything but nice, and I'd rather give up reading than be his friend. Pete's rude, and arrogant, and hopelessly dumb." Ryan rolled his eyes at the thought of the hunter. 

 

"What about the other boys? Or girls? There must be someone whose company you enjoy." Ryan's mother asked as she put oregano into the medicine she was perfecting. 

 

"As much as I'd love to have friends, no one understands. It's always hunting, and competition, and settling down. Never questioning anything or thinking for themselves." Ryan would be stuck with books for company than people who lived the same old life every day. 

 

"You'll find someone some day. Once I save a few lives with this, we'll start a new life!" Ryan's mother smiled as she held up her finished product. It was meant to cure small pox, once the sheep had been tested, they just had to wait. 

 

* * *

 

"Mother! Mother! It worked, your medicine worked!" Ryan began pounding on the cellar doors. He almost fell in when his mother opened the doors, her grabbing his wrist and pulling him along to where the sheep were. 

 

"It worked! Oh my god, Ryan, it worked!" She smiled widely and pulled him into a tight hug. "This'll be the beginning for us." 

 

"I know," Ryan smiled as he draped his arms around her, "Now you just have to show the capital." 

 

 

Ryan's mother stepped back for a minute, worried eyes analyzing Ryan. "You're sure you'll be okay here on your own?" 

 

"Of course, mother. You have lives to save!" He never could've have prouder of his mother. 

 

 "Okay, if anything happens I'm sure one of the towns people will help you out." Ryan's mother and ran inside to pack her bags. 

 

Ryan let her believe the towns people would help him if he needed it. He wouldn't be needing their help anyway. 

 

* * *

 

 

Danielle looked at the map in her hands. This couldn't be right, she was supposed to be at the capital hours ago. "Where have you taken us, Philippe?" 

 

"Here, we're going right, it's a short cut!" She coaxed the horse into going right. But it was a horrible idea, Danielle soon realized. It was dark, and she and Philippe could barely see anything. They heard howling close by that could only come from wolves. Philippe backed too far up against a tree and woke the bats sleeping in it. 

 

As a horse, Philippe could do the only sensible thing: Panic! 

 

Philippe almost ran off a steep cliff, though Danielle slowly got the horse to back up. But when Philippe heard the wolves howling against, he threw Danielle from his back and ran off. 

 

Danielle was stuck without light or transportation in an area filled with hungry wolves. All she could do was thing of Ryan, what he'd do and how he'd be if he found out his mother had been eaten by wolves. She couldn't. She wouldn't let that happen. Danielle ran to a large pair of gates and jerked them open. Wolves gaining on her as she slammed the gates closed. 

 

Danielle fell to the cobblestone ground and just barely pulled her feet away from a wolf sticking its mouth through the gate. She got to her feet and saw that inside the gates lay a huge, abandoned looking castle. 

 

She ran inside as fast as she could. The doctor stepped inside, almost hesitantly, but there were wolves and a storm outside. She'd rather take her chances with the owner of the castle. "Hello? Is anybody here?" She called out, "I was lost in the woods!" 

 

Two voices seemed to be bickering with each other about letting Danielle stay in the castle. One played back voice said, "It can't be that big a deal, the master will understand!" 

 

A contradictory voice countered. "Jon, there is no reason for the master to understand letting a stranger into the castle!" 

 

"But everyone's a stranger until you meet them, Spence." Apparent Jon reasoned. 

 

"Don't feed me that hipster shit, we can't let an outsider into the castle." Spencer seemed to be losing his patience. "I won't allow it!" 

 

Danielle walked further into the castle, grabbing a candlestick as she went. "Excuse me," She called out again, hoping not to be ignored. "Is anyone there? Please answer me!" 

 

"Yes, Mademoiselle, right here!" Jon replied. 

 

"Where are you?" Danielle turned around and felt something tapping on her head. 

 

"Over here!" Jon's voice came from whatever was tapping Danielle on the head. He smiled as she turned to look at him and screamed when he said, "Bonjour!" Dropping him on the floor. 

 

"But how is that possible? That's crazy!" Danielle bent down to look at Jon, whose flames had temporarily gone out. 

 

"Is it really?" A clock with Spencer's voice walked over, cocking its... head, to the side. "I mean we're used to it." 

 

Danielle picked Spencer up, fiddling with the clock. "How it this possible? It's... brilliant, fantastic." She opened the compartment below Spencer's face which seemed to embarrass him greatly. He slammed it shut and spat at her, "Can you not?" 

 

"I'm sorry, I just, how are you living?" She was dumbfounded, but put Spencer down. 

 

"Well, better than dead." Spencer deadpanned. Jon shoved Spencer and grinned at Danielle, "I apologize for him, it's been a while since Spencer needed manners. Come with me, Mademoiselle." 

 

Danielle nodded silently and followed the two into a huge living room. A fire was crackling and lighting up the room. An animate coat hanger was holding up a blanket for her and Danielle ran right into it. Jon gestured to a comfy looking chair while Spencer rambled on about a master. Danielle shrugged and sat down in the chair, holding the blanket around herself. 

 

A tray with tea rushed to Danielle's side and the tea pot smiled at her as if it was sunshine inside a tea pot. With all these surprises, it might've been. "Hello, madam, I'm Patrick, you look like you could use a hot cup of tea." He beamed at her as he poured tea into a aller cup. 

 

"Thank you so much, Patrick." She smiled at him. She was warm and surrounded by very friendly... furniture. The small cup smiled lazily at Danielle after she took a sip, "Hi." 

 

But it was all too good to last. A pair of impressive looking doors flew open, and the fire went out. The furniture shuddered in fear and nervousness. A tall, pale man, dressed in black and holding anger on his sickly face growled at her. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"Master, she was lost in the woods, we couldn't just kick her back out-" Jon started explaining, but failed at getting the man's attention. 

 

"Why are you here?" He hissed at her, his voice getting more angry as he spoke. 

 

Danielle stumbled out of the chair, "I was lost in the woods. I was on my way to capital-" 

 

"Then you should've kept on your way shouldn't you!" The man yelled at Danielle. "What are you staring at?" He spat. 

 

Danielle tried to keep her eyes from flying to the man's long, skinny hands, nothing like Ryan's, but instead, pale and bony with what were almost definitely claws. The man also had sharp, long teeth. And demon red eyes that couldn't be ignored. "Nothing! I swear! But, you're not-" 

 

"What? Human? You dare to call me a monster!" For a second, the man sounded hysterical, but it only made him all the more terrifying. 

 

"I never said that!" Danielle tried to defend herself, but to no avail. 

 

"You should." The man almost calmly replied. "Now why, are you here!" He practically screamed. 

 

"I told you, I was lost in the woods! There were wolves, and a storm! I just need a place to stay!" She tried to reason, but she knew her chances of getting out of this alive were very slim. 

 

The man's claw like hands grabbed the fabric around Danielle's shoulder, pulling her to her feet. "You want a place to stay? I'll give you a place to stay!" He screamed at her. 

 

"No, please! I have a son!" Danielle screamed as she was dragged out of the room. 

 

 

* * *

 

 A knock on Ryan's door sounded. He reluctantly put down his book and walked over to the door, peeking through the window. It was Pete. Did the world hate him? It seemed to be likely. 

 

Ryan would've ignored the knock, but Pete opened the door himself. How polite. "Pete, what a surprise." He feigned manners and friendliness. 

 

"A pleasant one, too." Pete gave Ryan a cocky grin. 

 

"I definitely didn't say that." Ryan drawled, his shoulders slumping as Pete slammed the door shut. 

 

"This is the day your dreams come true!" Pete invited himself to sit down and put his feet up on the dinner table. 

 

"Really? You're going to make me a successful musician?" Ryan pretended as if Pete even meant Ryan's actual dreams. Not whatever idea Pete had in his mind that would end in the word, 'No'. 

 

Pete laughed as if it was a joke. "No, Ryan. I'm going to marry you." 

 

Ryan wasn't dumbfounded, much less flattered. The most he could say was amused. "Oh god... " He was just mostly disgusted. Why him? 

 

"Think about it," Did he have to? "Our hunting lodge, my little husband, massaging my feet. The little ones playing with the dogs, we'll have six or seven." Pete went on about something that would undoubtedly, never happen. 

 

"I'm really more of a cat person." Ryan deadpanned and ignored the fact that Pete implied dealing with six to seven little bastards. 

 

"Ryan, I was talking about young boys like myself!" Pete laughed as if Ryan was crazy for thinking he had a say in anything. 

 

"That sounds truly terrifying, Pete." Ryan backed up against the door. Really a horrible place to go when someone you want to be as far away from as possible is cornering you. 

 

"You're joking." Pete snorted as he lowered his head towards Ryan's. "Now you just have to say yes." 

 

"Pete, I'm afraid I'm more of a cat person." Ryan turned the door handle behind him and stepped out of the way as Pete fell through the doorway and into stumbled face first into the pond. 

 

After a half an hour passed, Ryan cracked the door open, sighing, "Is he finally gone?" Seeing that there was no one around, Ryan stepped outside. He turned to one of his mother's chickens, "Can you believe he asked me to marry him? That annoying, arrogant, moron!" 

 

Ryan rolled his eyes as he walked into the fenced area, where the other chickens lived. "Can't you just see it? Ryan Wentz, I don't think so." Ryan fiercely shook his head and stepped out to run farther away from the town and onto the fields surrounding the area. "As if I even want Pete in my life, I want more than he's capable of understanding." 

 

Ryan sat on the edge of a hill that overlooked the mountains of France and a shimmering river below. "I want adventure, I want knowledge and experience! I want music." 

 

Ryan knew he couldn't have that in a small town with ignorant people, but he was entitled to his dreams. And he definitely had to try. "Oh for god's sake, I want someone who wants the same things. Someone who understands what it's like." 

 

Ryan's thinking was interrupted by the neighing of a horse as Philippe galloped out of the forest with no rider. Ryan's mother wasn't with Philippe. 

 

Ryan got to his feet and ran to Philippe, "Oh my god... shit, what happened?" He knew Philippe couldn't answer, so he detached the cart from the horse and mounted. "Take me to where you last saw mother." 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan arrived at the castle after an hour or so. He opened the gates and saw his mother's hat lying on the ground. Ryan was afraid of what he might find if he looked for his mother in this castle, but he couldn't let it bother him when his mother was missing. 

 

Ryan walked through the corriders calling out for his mother. He probably sounded pathetic because of that, but he wasn't crying for mommy. He was looking for his mother who was supposed to be in the capital. "Mother? Oh god, you have to be here... " Ryan muttered to himself after calling out for his mother again. 

 

Ryan heard whispering voices around the castle, but Nome sounded like his mother. He wasn't enough of a coward to turn back because of some voices when his mother could be in danger. "Mother!" He kept calling out, he heard voices talking about him. "I know you hear me! I'm looking for my mother, just tell me where she is!" He ran up a flight of stairs after the door opened and he heard voices arguing with each other. 

 

"Ryan?" His mother's voice called out as Ryan ran up the stairs, arriving at what looked like a dungeon. He shuddered at the thought that someone had locked his mother up in here. 

 

"Mother?" Ryan asked, afraid that his mother really had been locked in here. His fear had been proven, Ryan saw his mother sticking her arms out of a cell door. Ryan ran to the door, falling on his knees to give his mother a hug through the cell door. "Who did this to you?" 

 

"Ryan, you have to go. Before he finds you're here!" Ryan's mother frantically shood him away with a worried look in her eyes that Ryan hadn't seen in a long, long time. 

 

"Who?" Ryan didn't move, "And I'm not leaving without you." He added firmly, pulling his hoodie closer in the cold room. 

 

As if on queue, a gust of wind blew past Ryan and an angry voice asked, "What are you doing here?" 

 

"I came for my mother, who you seemed to have locked up!" Ryan was really in no place to accuse, because most men were m stronger than him. But he cared about mother, and no amount of strength would make his anger go away. 

 

"She trespassed and now she's my prisoner." The cold voice answered. Ryan thought he saw the outline of a man in the corner. 

 

"She needed a place to stay!" Ryan yelled and a growl ripped from the other voice's throat. "What's wrong with you!" 

 

The voice starred laughing in a maniacal, terrifying way. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me_?" It stopped laughing as anger flooded its voice. "Well you'll be quite surprised to find out!" 

 

"Then step into the light!" Ryan yelled back at the clearly crazy man. But he covered his mouth when a demonic figure stepped out of the shadows. 

 

The man had sickly pale skin, long and bony figure with claw like hands. The man bared his teeth, which couldn't be called teeth at all; they were sharp, long fangs. Black hair covered mosy of the man's head, but his terrifying features avoided the veil his hair created. And to top it off, the man had piercing, red eyes that chilled anyone to the bone. The man wore a black cape around black clothes: Black jacket, black pants, black shoes. Only a white shirt peeked out from under the cape and jacket. 

 

"You're..." Ryan couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't know how to, he didn't know what this man was. 

 

"If you finish that sentence, I will neveret your mother go." The man warned coldly. 

 

Ryan forgot all about the man's appearance as hope crept into his heart. "Will you let her go then?" 

 

"No, she is my prisoner. But an offer can persuade me." The man slowly and hesitantly explained. 

 

"Okay, then I'll take her place." Ryan knew in an instant he would. He would do anything for his mother's freedom. 

 

The man was surprised. Even if this boy did love his mother, he was expecting a money offer, or blackmail. "You'll... you'll what?" 

 

"I'll take her place." Ryan confirmed, even more sure of it than he was before. Despite the protests of his mother, begging him to run now. 

 

"You can never leave this place." The man, if he could even be called that, warned Ryan. 

 

"I know, now free her." Ryan pretty much ordered the monstrous man to do so, and for once, he listened. 

 

Danielle crawled towards Ryan, envoloping him in a hug and sobbing pleas to change his mind. Ryan hugged back and tears almost escaped his eyes, almost. 

 

Danielle was taken from Ryan all too soon. The beast grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the castle as she screamed at him to let Ryan go instead. The beast threw Danielle into a strange carriage that followed his orders to return Danielle back to the village she and Ryan had lived in. 

 

* * *

 

 Walking back up to the towers, Jon nervously tapped Brendon's shoulder. "Uh, master... I have a suggestion." 

 

Brendon gave Jon a look of interest, but also warning. Or maybe that was just his face. 

 

"Well, I was thinking since he is going to be with us for a while, you might as well let him sleep in the nicer rooms." Jon finished, smiling. He was too excited at the thought of being human again. 

 

Brendon huffed and put Jon down, storming up the stairs as Jon called after him. 

 

* * *

 

 

The cell door slammed open and Ryan jumped to his feet. "You didn even let me say goodbye! That was my mother!" He yelled. "Why are you here?" 

 

"I'm taking you to your room." The monster got out of the doorway, gesturing to the hall. 

 

Ryan's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought this was-" 

 

"Do you want to stay in the dungeon?" The beast raised his eyebrows at Ryan in amusement. 

 

"No." Ryan rushed out and the monster nodded his head. He almost seemed to be smirking. 

 

As they walked, Ryan took in his surroundings. The castle was as huge as it looked, if not more, and he could only imagine what living would be like if it was by choice. It was fairly awkward, walking in silence after the previous events, but the beast didn't seem as violent as before. 

 

After a minute or two, the beast coughed. "My name is Brendon, by the way." 

 

"I'm Ryan. Ryan Ross." Ryan knew it probably wasn't a good idea to give a threatening looking stranger his name. But then again, he didn't nearly as uncomfortable here as he did when he was with Pete and his admirers. 

 

They fell back into silence until the candlestick mumbled something to Brendon that sounded like, "Say something to him." 

 

"I hope you like it here." Brendon said slowly. 

 

"Yeah, me too." Ryan muttered. It wasn't a bad place, but he was literally locked away from his mother permanently. What did they want from him? 

 

"The castle is your home now, so you're to go anywhere you want." Brendon tried harder to maker conversation, then added, "Except the West Wing." 

 

"What's in the West Wing?" Ryan lifted his head and looked at Brendon with curiosity. 

 

Brendon immediately yelled that it was forbidden and leaving it at that. Ryan didn't ask anymore questions until they got there. 

 

* * *

 

 

"This is your room, mine is at the other end of the castle if you need me." Brendon was about to hastily take his leave, but Jon advice him to invite Ryan to dinner. Brendon's attempt was not the most charming. "You will join me for dinner... that's not a request!" He shouted and slammed the door shut. 

 

Ryan snorted when he heard the clock sarcastically remark, "He flirts shamelessly." 

 

But then Ryan was alone. He sank down against the door and was about to break down and he heard a light knock outside. 

 

Ryan moved out of the way as the door opened and a tea pot hopped in with a few other cups following. "Hello there, I don't suppose you're in the mood to talk, but you definitely look like you could use a cup of tea." The tea pot smiled brightly. 

 

Ryan almost smiled back. "Thank you, that's very nice of you. But you're right, I'm really in no mood for happy conversations when I just lost my freedom and will never see my mother again." Ryan sat on the bed, propping his face on one hand. "Pessimism, it really gets to you." 

 

"Well, when you're having a really bad day, treat the world better than it treated you." The friendly tea pot gave a thoughtful smile as he poured tea into a small cup that jumped into Ryan's hands. "My name's Patrick, by the way. Patrick Stump." 

 

"That's really good advice, but I can't really treat the world like it exists when I'm stuck in this castle." Ryan sighed and took a sip of tea. "But thank you, Patrick." 

 

 "Hey, want to see a trick?" The small cup piped up. 

 

"Uh, sure... " Ryan felt like he should the cup down for this. 

 

The cup held his breath and made the tea bubble and Ryan promised himself he would never ask what the cup was doing. Patrick gave the cup a slightly annoyed look, "Joe, stop that, that's his tea." 

 

"Oh yeah, sorry." Joe stopped and tilted himself in Ryan's direction. 

 

Ryan put Joe down, "It's okay, it's okay, I'm done." 

 

"Well, we have to get dinner ready. We'll see you then, Ryan. Please do feel better." Patrick smiled warmly and left with the others cups and Joe. 

 

 "Alright, Ryro, let's get you dressed for dinner." The wardrobe started hopping over to Ryan. He really didn't know if he should be scared or annoyed, especially when a _wardrobe_ was making nicknames for him. 

 

"What, who are you?" Ryan really wanted to ask, _"How is every piece of furniture in this castle living?"_ But he felt like that might be offensive somehow. 

 

"I'm Gabe, also known as Gabriel, Saporta, Gabey, and sometimes Papi... if you're lucky." The wardrobe smirked at Ryan, who attempted not to visibly shudder. "Now, let's get you something to wear!" 

 

Ryan pulled his jacket closer when moths flew out of Gabe's cabinets. Gabe instantly shut his doors and laughed, "How embarrassing!" Still, he opened up again and pulled out several articles of clothing. "Oh, put one of these on! Please?" 

 

Ryan stepped away, shaking his head. "Thank you, but I'm not going to dinner." 

 

Gabe as a whole slumped down in disappointment. But something else caught Ryan's eye. He reached and grabbed a purple hoodie from inside the wardrobe, "This looks nice... " 

 

Gabe instantly snatched the hoodie out of Ryan's hand. "That belongs to an old friend..." Gabe answered nervously and safely tucked the hoodie away. 

 

"Oh, sorry," Ryan couldn't tell what Gabe meant by, "old friend," but he didn't feel like he should push the subject with Gabe. 

 

"You really should go to dinner, Ryan." Gabe's hopeful smile returned. "The master isn't that bad. Sure, he has a temper, and the ability to hurt you at any time he wants, but he never would!" 

 

"You're not making his chances better." Ryan sat back on the bed, crossing his arms. 

 

* * *

 

 

Brendon paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Where is he? I told him to come to dinner." He turned to Jon and Patrick, waiting for an answer. 

 

"You have to be patient, Brendon." Patrick suggested quietly. 

 

"This is great, this is the boy we've been waiting for! You fall in love, and boom, the spell should broken by midnight!" Jon grinned cheerfully at Brendon, who just shook his head. 

 

"Jon, love takes time. Not everyone falls in love at first argument like you and Spencer." Patrick told him, eyeing Brendon nervously. 

 

"Forget it," Brendon sighed, "He'll never fall for me. He's so beautiful, and I'm... well look at me!" 

 

Jon and Patrick flinched at Brendon's last exclamation. They jumped down onto the table to face Brendon, "But he could learn to see past that!" Patrick offered. 

 

Jon nodded along with Patrick, "Yes, but you must sweep him off his feet if you want Ryan to fall in love with you." Jon waved his candlesticks as he talked, "Let's start with a smile. You have to give him your biggest smile when he walks through those doors!" Jon gestured for Brendon to straighten up. "Come on, show me the smile." 

 

Brendon looked more like he was baring his fangs more than he was smiling. Jon winced, "We don't want to frighten him." 

 

Brendon's shoulders slumped, and Jon and Patrick threw advice at him. "Remember to be bold!" "But be a gentleman." "Show confidence!" "But be modest." "Shower him with compliments!" "But be sincere." 

 

Brendon was just about to scream at them to slow down when both Jon and Patrick said, "And above all else, you must control your temper!" 

 

A knock at the door sounded and Brendon instantly straightened up. ItIt opened slowly and instead of Ryan, Spencer's head popped out and grinned nervously. 

 

"Well, where is he?" Brendon tried to hold his posture and bliss. 

 

"Oh, well he's getting, seeing how things are, Ryan is... " Spencer trailed off, trying to think of a good lie. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "He's not coming." 

 

" _What!_ " Brendon's outburst echoed through the castle. 

 

The candlestick, clock, and tea pot followed Brendon up the stairs, desperately trying to get him to calm down. 

 

Brendon slammed his fist against the door of Ryan's room, screaming, " _I thought I told you to come down to dinner!_ " 

 

"I'm not hungry." Came Ryan's nonchalant reply. 

 

"If you don't come out, I'll... _I'll break down the door!_ " Brendon snarled. 

 

"Master, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think screaming is the way to win Ryan's affections." Jon suggested and gave Brendon a smile that said, "Pleeease?" 

 

"At least make sure we're able to say you tried before giving up." Was as close to begging as Spencer got. 

 

Brendon huffed, "Would you come down to dinner?" 

 

"No." 

 

"It would give me great pleasure if you came down to dinner... " Brendon tried to remain calm and saw the other three mouth, "Please" at him. "Please?" 

 

"No, I'm not hungry!" 

 

"You can't stay in there forever!" 

 

"Yes I can!" 

 

"Ah, true love." Spencer drawled as Ryan and Brendon argued. 

 

Then, Brendon completely lost it. "Fine! Then go ahead and _starve_!" He turned to Spencer, Jon, and Patrick. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" And with that, Brendon stormed off. 

 

"Well, that wasn't a good start for them." Patrick muttered, Jon and Spencer nodded in agreement. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours, Ryan couldn't deny it anymore. He was hungry and he needed to leave the room. You're not in trouble as long as you don't get caught though. 

 

He cracked the door open to look around. No one outside. Ryan stepped out and ran down the stairs as quietly as he could in the direction of the kitchen. 

 

* * *

 

 "Oh, what I work and slave all day for what, a masterpiece gone to waste!" The stove, Gerard complained while Patrick coaxed Joe to go to sleep. 

 

"Oh please, it's a long day for everyone." Patrick rolled his eyes as he shoved Joe into the cupboard. 

 

"Well, I think he was just being stubborn! Even after we got the master to say 'please'." Spencer threw a napkin into one of the cabinets. 

 

"Yeah, but he'll never break the sp-" Patrick began, but was interrupted by Spencer when they saw that Ryan had come out of his room and into the kitchen. 

 

"Splendid to see you out and about in the castle!" Spencer talked over Patrick and rushed to Ryan's side. "I'm Spencer, if you need me at any time, I suggest asking everyone else's help first." 

 

Jon rushed through the room and pushed Spencer's face out of the way. "I apologize for Spencer and his distaste for work." He then took Ryan's hand and proceeded to kiss it, "I am Jon. Walker, some call me J-Walk. Most don't." 

 

Spencer pulled Jon out of the way, glaring at him and smiling at Ryan. "Well, as nice as this introduction is, to be blunt, why are you here?" 

 

Ryan nervously toyed with his jacket, "Well, I got kind of hungry." 

 

"Hear that? He's hungry!" Patrick beamed, "Break out the silverware, get out the china!" 

 

"The master said-" Spencer tried to waved the silverware back into the cabinet. 

 

"I know what the master said. Are you really going to let this boy starve?" Patrick gave Spencer that 'I know you're better than this' look that really guilted anyone into doing anything. 

 

"Fine, fine. Glass of water, piece of bread, then off to bed!" Spencer crossed his arms. Jon hopped over and pulled Spencer's arms away. 

 

"Spencer, I'm surprised at you! This boy's not our prisoner, he's our guest! We must make him feel welcome here!" Jon smiled charmingly at Ryan. Ryan smiled back, not really sure what to do or say. 

 

"Oh, _fine_. But keep it down!" Spencer rolled his eyes as Jon led Ryan into the dining room. 

 

"But of course!" Jon waved him off, making flames dance through the air. "But what's a celebration without a little music?" Jon smiled to himself as the door knocked Spencer into a mixing bowl full of batter. 

 

 "Ladies and gentleman, feel free to sit down and relax as the kitchen proudly presents: Your dinner!" A light appeared over Jon, as he used a match and candle dimmer as a cane hat. "Be our guest! Be our guest, put our service to the test! Tie a napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, and we provide the rest!" He sang as a chair walked up behind Ryan for him to sit in. Ryan put the napkin in his lap, much to the chair's dismay. 

 

"Soup due jour, hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve!" Little trays of food hopped past Ryan and another of little samples ran up to him as Jon sang. "Try the Greg stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" 

 

The cupboards opened and all the dishes and fine China hopped out and rolled around Jon, "They can sing, they can dance. After all, yes, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best!" Jon handed Ryan a menu, "Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui, our guest. Be our guest!" 

 

More trays hopped in a line for Ryan to try and they all sang out their names. "Beef ragout, cheese souffle! Pie and pudding, 'end flambe'!" Spencer popped out of the last one, looking dizzy. Jon smiled and flamed the dish, causing Spencer to faint. He would be fine. 

 

"We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret!" Spoons sang and dove into a bowl of punch and the bowl shot punch out like a fountain with Jon on top of it. "You're alone, and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining!" 

 

Jon juggled the flaming wax as he shot up toward the ceiling, "We tell jokes, I do tricks, with my fellow candlesticks!" 

 

The steins of beer sang together, "And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!" Jon landed on the table and sang with them while Spencer, who had woken up tried to get the beer to be quiet. "Come on, and lift you glass! You've won your own free pass to be our guest. If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest." 

 

As Spencer was trying to pull a beer stein along with him, Jon pulled the clock back under a spotlight. "Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly, those good old days are gone." As Jon sang dramatically, Spencer looked up to see the salt shakers snowing on him and Jon. Jon put his arm around Spencer to make sure he wouldn't walk away. "Ten years, we've been rusting! Needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!" Jon and Spencer sadly looked down, bodies slumped. "Most days, we just lay around the castle,"

 

Jon looked up and nudged Spencer over onto a fork. "Flabby, fat, and lazy." Jon jumped on the other end of the fork, sending Spencer flying into a mountain of jello. "You walked in and oops a daisy!" 

 

"It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!" Patrick hopped around the kitchen, his fedora resembling lid bouncing up and down. "Wine's been poured and thank the lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With desert, he'll want tea. And my dear, that's fine with me." 

 

Patrick jumped in between the cups doing their little dance routine. "While the cups do their soft-shoein, I'll be bubbling! I'll be brewing!" He smiled as he hopped onto the stove. "I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed." 

 

He jumped onto a tray as it rushed over to Ryan. "We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest." 

 

Ryan smiled and picked up Joe, raising the cup of tea to his lips. The flower vases sprinkled flowers over the table and the feather dusters chased Spencer off while cleaning the flowers petals up. "He's our guest!" 

 

"He's our guest! Be our guest, be our guest!" The cutlery and servants sang as candlesticks danced on cakes, and forks kicked lined on chandeliers. Spoons dove into the punch bowl, and the champagne bottles burst open to create a fountain-like effect. "With your meal, with your ease. Yes, indeed. We aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you. We'll keep going! Course by course, one by one!" 

 

Jon was at the front of it all, doing what would've been a kick line of he had legs. But it was a spectacular sight with everything around as he sang over everyone else. "Til you shout, 'Enough, I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight, you'll prop up your feet. But for now let's eat up. Be our guest!" 

 

"Be our guest!" 

 

"Be our guest!" 

 

"Please, be our guest!" Spencer danced in front of the cutlery on the table and struck a pose as Jon pushed him out of the way. 

 

Ryan clapped, smiling while the cutlery all went back to the kitchen. "That really was something." 

 

"I guess it was." Spencer shrugged. "Surprising, since Jon usually has worse ideas." 

 

Jon slid over to Spencer's side, "You love my ideas! Especially the _hot_ ones." He bowed his head over what would be Spencer's shoulder and his flames grew. 

 

"Jon, for god's sake, I can list thousands of people who don't need to hear about those!" Spencer quickly covered Jon's mouth. Jon retaliated by setting Spencer's hand on fire. 

 

"Uh, I know I definitely don't want the graphic details of this. Maybe you could show me around?" Ryan interrupted their flirting. They were pretty obvious, but there's no need to be gross. 

 

The two stopped fighting and Jon smiled. "Of course! Right this way-" Spencer grabbed Jon's arm before he could go any further. 

 

"Jon, we can't let Ryan go poking around, if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows and was too loud for whispering. 

 

"Oh really? Well, Spence, I'm sure you know all about this castle." Ryan beamed at Spencer and batted his eyelashes. He didn't think he was pretty, or even that handsome, but if these people wanted to treat him like a girl, he would use the advantages. 

 

"Well, Ryan, I hope you know I'm not that daft." Spencer put a hand over his heart, pretending to be flattered. 

 

"Come, Spencer! Have some fun for once, we won't let him find anything!" Jon nudged Spencer, knowing he was getting somewhere. 

 

"Exactly!" Ryan nodded, gesturing to Jon. "I can't find anything I'm not supposed to if two smart, wonderful people are guiding me." 

 

Spencer scratched the back of his head, looking down, trying to resist agreeing. "Well, I guess... " He finally gave in. "Maybe we could you around just a little." 

 

Ryan and Jon both got up and yelled, "Yes!" 

 

* * *

 

 

"And these columns date all the way back to 1735, a wonderful period of-" 

 

"What's up here?" Ryan had started walking up a dark staircase, definitely knowing it hadn't been taken care of over time, like every other part of the castle. 

 

Spencer and Jon raced to the staircase, landing on front of Ryan, trying to make sure he wouldn't take another step. "I think our tour visits every part of the castle apart from the West Wing." Spencer smiled, nodding towards the hallway. 

 

"I wonder he's hiding up there." Ryan started to take another step. 

 

"What would the Master have to hide?" Spencer asked. Jon nodded, "Yes, he is not hiding anything! Wouldn't you be more interested in a more interesting part of the castle?" 

 

"How about later." Ryan kept looking at the corriders leading through the West Wing. 

 

Jon's voice kept distracting him, "We have beautiful gardens, ballrooms, the library!" 

 

That sparked Ryan's attention. "You have a library?" He finally drew his eyes away from the West Wing and towards Spencer and Jon. 

 

"Yes, a huge library! With tons of books!" Jon and Spencer immediately ran back down the stairs to lead Ryan to the library. "Mountains of books! Oceans of books! More books than you've ever seen in your life!" 

 

Ryan waited until the two had gone down the hall, far enough for him to run back up the stairs before they would notice. And that's just what he did. 

 

Ryan made his way to a dark, torn down hall, with two large doors at the end. Whatever was in there had to be important. 

 

Ryan pushed open the doors to find a room completely destroyed. Chairs and wardrobes were in pieces, curtains were torn apart, and there were few places in the room that weren't decorated with dust and cobwebs. He almost didn't noticed the painting in a corner of the room, it was torn apart just like the curtains and furniture. The eyes from the painting had remained untouched, beautiful, dark brown eyes, belonging to a face that resembled Brendon's. Ryan reached for the torn piece, he lifted it to the painting and saw the face of what had to be Brendon before he was a beast. Before he had fangs, ghostly white skin, claws, hair that hung over his face in clumps, and demonic, red eyes. He was truly beautiful before. 

 

Something else caught his attention before Ryan could admire or analyze the painting any longer. A rose, glowing and floating in the air. Beautiful, definitely enchanted, like everything else in this castle. Ryan walked over to it, he took off the case protecting it. He was about to pick the rose up when Ryan noticed two red eyes glaring at him. Brendon jumped in between Ryan and the rose, putting the glass case back around first, then growing at Ryan, "Why did you come here?" 

 

Ryan backed away, frantically shaking his head and trying to think of a good reason. "I didn't mean any harm!" 

 

"I told you never to come here!" Brendon roared, stomping towards Ryan. He looked like he was about to rip something apart, like he had with everything else in this room. 

 

"If I had-" Ryan started, but Brendon's screaming cut him off very effectively. 

 

"Get out!" Brendon swung and brought a wardrobe to pieces, Ryan got out of the way just in time, turned, and ran from the room. "GET OUT!" Brendon screamed from the dark room in the West Wing, ringing through the whole castle. 

 

Ryan grabbed his jacket on the way out of the castle. Promise or no promise, he wasn't staying here. 

 

Ryan lead Philippe back the way they came, but soon he heard growing that could only come from wolves. With luck, it was only a few, but Ryan already wasn't having any luck that day. The wolves quickly caught up with Philippe, and were trying to attack. 

 

Ryan and Philippe got away, by running into a river. Philippe slowly swam back onto land, but wolf infested land. Philippe's reins got stuck on a branch and Ryan was thrown from the horse. 

 

Since Ryan had made plenty of bad decisions that day, he decided to fight the wolves with a stick. He swung as best as he could, but only hit two or three wolves. He got one off of Philippe, but otherwise, his efforts were considerably dampened when a wolf bit off most of the stick. Another pulled Ryan down by his jacket and a second one was creeping up on him. He screamed, knowing full well that no one could hear him. He wouldn't die silently. 

 

Something stopped the wolves. Ryan should've been bleeding by now, probably even unconscious. He opened his eyes to see Brendon standing in front of him, facing the wolves. Brendon growled and swung his claws towards the wolves, daring them to attack. In hindsight, that was a really bad idea. 

 

The wolves jumped Brendon in a matter of seconds. He pulled them off, one by one, but was getting bitten and cut, blood started rushing out of his wounds. Brendon had scared off the wolves, but had fainted. 

 

Ryan had several options, his favourite ones being to get on Philippe, and ride away and forget this day had ever happened or anything along those lines. And his least favourite ones being to save Brendon, in return for saving his own life. Ryan was not the nicest person in the world, but by all means, he wasn't a killer, or an extreme bystander. He lifted Brendon onto Philippe, putting his jacket over Brendon, and walking back to the castle. 

 

 

* * *

 

 "Stop picking at it! That's going to make it worse!" Ryan swatted Brendon's hand away and pressed the washcloth to his cuts. 

 

Brendon hissed and growled, refraining from pushing Ryan away. "Well, maybe if you hadn't run away, we wouldn't be in this mess!" 

 

"Well, maybe if you hadn't threatened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Ryan yelled back to match Brendon's volume. 

 

"Well, why were you in the West Wing!" Brendon crossed his arms, wincing at the cuts, but smirking in Ryan's face. 

 

"Well, why can't you control your temper!" Ryan crossed his arms and leaned into Brendon's face. Brendon's shoulders slumped and he sat back. Ryan slowly pressed the washcloth to Brendon's cuts again. "And... uh, thank you. For saving my life." 

 

Brendon raised his eyebrows at Ryan, who refused to meet his eyes. "You're welcome, Ryan." 

 

* * *

 

The next day, snow was covering the ground and castle. Ryan walked through the gardens and played with the Pooch. Brendon, Spencer, and Jon stood on the balcony, watching Ryan pet the footrest.

 

"I can't believe... I've never felt this way about anyone." Warmth spread over Brendon's pale cheeks and a pleasant, fluttering feeling took flight in his stomach and chest. "I want to do something for him, something special." 

 

"Well, there's the usual: Flowers, chocolate, promises you don't intend to keep." Spencer listed, rolling his eyes. 

 

Jon covered Spencer's mouth and smiled up at Brendon. "No, it has to be something better than all those three combined! Something that sparks Ryan's interest." And Jon's flames grew with his idea. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Can I open my eyes now?" 

 

"No, not yet. Just one second." Brendon pushed open the doors to the library and Ryan sighed. 

 

"Am I going to be killed?" He broke into a joking smile. 

 

"Yes, Ryan, your boredom's going to be killed." Brendon grinned and he grabbed Ryan's hands, careful not to cut him, and lead him inside. 

 

"Now can I open my eyes?" Ryan grew excited, smiling widely. 

 

"Not yet," Brendon pulled open the curtains to let some light into the room. "Okay, now." 

 

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and grew more amazed as he looked around. It was beautiful, the library was probably bigger than his town, and book lined the walls, piled high on the tables. Staircases and ladders lead to more books. The first thing Ryan did was run toward Brendon and pulled him into a hug. "This is wonderful... thank you." He sighed into Brendon's neck. 

 

Brendon slowly put his arms around Ryan, warmth spreading his whole body and the pounding in his chest much more blatant. "You're welcome." He smiled to himself as he pulled Ryan close. 

 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Ryan and Brendon walked through the gardens, trying to feed birds. Brendon's appearance wasn't exactly helpful for feeding birds. And the fact that Brendon didn't know how to feed birds. 

 

After a while of trying to walk towards the birds with the bird food in his hands, Brendon almost gave up. It didn't really build confidence to have birds constantly fly away from you in fear. Is there really a point to this?" Brendon sighed, looking at Ryan for assistance. 

 

Ryan knelt next to Brendon and took some of the bird food from Brendon's hands. He sprinkled it on the ground, creating a path toward Brendon's hands. One tiny blue bird started pecking at the food and eventually flew into Brendon's hands. 

 

Meanwhile, another bird flew onto Ryan's hand. He laughed and lightly stroked the bird's head. "Look, Brendon! This one flew onto my wrist!" 

 

Brendon looked over at Ryan to catch him staring back, a kind of familiar smile on his face. Ryan quickly looked away and Brendon knew the smile. It was the kind he looked at Ryan with. 

 

Brendon was about to criticize himself for thinking Ryan would look at him like that, but he got hit in the face with snow instead. That sent Ryan into hysterical laughter. Brendon gathered a pile of snow to throw back at Ryan when another snowball hit him in the face. 

 

Brendon dropped the snow and chased Ryan around the tree. Ryan kept throwing snowballs when he got the chance. Finally, Brendon caught him, lifting Ryan up and pulling him close. 

 

Ryan's laughter died down and he gave Brendon that smile again. Brendon smiled back, "You know I could throw you into a pile of snow." 

 

"But you won't, because you love me and I'm your favourite out of everyone who lives here." Ryan grinned jokingly. 

 

"Well, someone's conceited." Brendon put Ryan down, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Admitting that you have a problem is the first step to recovery, Brendon." Ryan sympathetically smiled and patted Brendon shoulder. 

 

"I should've thrown you into the snow when I had the chance." Brendon laughed. He couldn't help but notice how wonderful Ryan was, and how much he wanted Ryan to feel the same about him. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe he turned me down? _Me_!" Pete crossed his arms, glaring at the fireplace in front of him. "I can't think of any reason why anyone _would_ turn me down!" 

 

 "Yeah, I don't even understand why anyone would, I mean you're Pete Wentz! You're everyone's favourite guy!" Pete's henchman? Friend? Fanatic? Fanatic, Andy went on. 

 

Pete punched Andy's face, as if it could solve all of his problems. "I've been humiliated, Ryan will be mine." 

 

* * *

 

 "Ryan, what are your dreams?" Brendon asked quietly, his arms carefully draped around Ryan. The two sat in the library, after Ryan had just finished reading a novel about a farm boy, a princess, a Spanish swordsman, and an evil king. 

 

Ryan sat in Brendon's lap, leaning into his chest. Brendon had his arms wrapped around Ryan in the most careful position he could, as if Ryan were the most fragile, valuable thing in existence. Maybe to Brendon, Ryan is. 

 

"I always wanted to be a musician, a guitarist. I wanted to write and perform music all over the world." Ryan sounded so excited, filled with passion and talent as he spoke, smiling widely. The next expression Ryan made broke Brendon's heart, "But I can't now, I'm stuck here forever." 

 

Ryan squirmed in Brendon's lap and got up. Brendon's whole body drooped and a guilty look covered his face. "Ryan, I... " 

 

"What? Say it." Ryan dared him. He was getting angrier by the minute. 

 

Brendon's heart was pounding in his chest as he frantically tried to come up with something to make Ryan feel better. To make Ryan love him. "I... you, Ryan. I, I can't let you go yet, please understand!" He was at a loss of words, and he couldn't explain to Ryan why he needed him here. 

 

"Then when can you let me go?" Ryan gritted his teeth, glaring at Brendon. 

 

"After tomorrow night, you can go. I just need you until tomorrow night." Brendon bit his lip, knowing that didn't sound right. He panicked. He would let Ryan go after tomorrow night. 

 

"Why? What's so important about tomorrow?" Ryan almost yelled. Brendon needed him until tomorrow night, he was just using him. Ryan couldn't tell what, Brendon seemed fairly, what. Harmless? Human? Nice? Caring? Caring, maybe; until now. 

 

"It's my birthday!" Brendon shouted, anger filling his words instead of sorrow, or hope. 

 

Ryan's eyes widened. "Oh." Happy birthday... Ryan didn't realize, didn't know that he mattered to Brendon so much. But he was still Brendon's prisoner, apparently Ryan didn't matter to Brendon enough for him to let Ryan go. Ryan was confused, he felt bad, but he was still angry. So with that, he turned and walked off to his bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

A knock at the door, although quiet, too loud and too high up to be from one of the servants. "Ryan?" Brendon's timid and quiet voice came from the other side. 

 

"What." Ryan almost shouted, he refrained because he felt bad, but he was still angry. 

 

"I want to make it up to you." Brendon's voice sounded so quiet, so guilty, it was almost wavering. 

 

"Fine, you can come in." Ryan's voice softened, defeated by how guilty Brendon was, despite that he was still keeping Ryan as a prisoner. Most well treated prisoner of all time. 

 

The door opened slowly and Brendon stuck his head in. He smiled when he saw Ryan and walked in over to a chair across from Ryan's bed. "I know I'm letting you go in two days, but I was thinking maybe I could give you a headstart at fulfilling your dreams. Maybe I could find places that will hire you to play music for them, I could do something." Brendon seemed oddly desperate to make Ryan happy, and that was enough for Ryan to know he had the best intentions despite the odd details. 

 

Ryan got up and threw his arms around Brendon, pulling him close. "Brendon, you don't have to." He squeezed Brendon tighter and pulled back to look at him. 

 

Brendon gave what almost looked like a smile, "I want to." He kept his arms at Ryan's sides, but didn't pull him closer. Brendon held Ryan carefully and fragile. 

 

Ryan smiled back at Brendon and brushed the hair out of his face. He really was beautiful. It was easy to ignore Brendon's demonic eyes and counter it with his cute little shrug, or ignore his fangs with Brendon's low voice and how quiet he got when he was shy. Beautiful. 

 

Ryan hadn't noticed it, but he was leaning in, toward Brendon's mouth. If he didn't have fangs, it would be a really attractive mouth. Brendon had really full lips, and if Ryan leaned _just_ a little closer, 

 

"Ryan?" Brendon breathed out. Ryan's head snapped up to meet Brendon's glowing red eyes.

 

Ryan faltered and shifted away from Brendon, scooting to the edge of his lap. "I'm sorry, I just, you should go." He tried to explain, it didn't come out angry or scared, maybe scared. But closer to unsure, sending Brendon the message that he needed time to think. 

 

Brendon nodded and waited for Ryan to get up before reluctantly standing up and leaving the room. 

 

And leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan met Brendon later at dinner, avoiding eye contact at first, but forgetting within the first five minutes after Brendon made a few bad jokes. 

 

"You know, if I hear another joke like that, I'm going homicidal. And then you'll feel bad, because your jokes started that." Ryan rested his chin on his hands, watching Brendon laugh as he smiled. 

 

"You love my jokes, you just don't know it yet." Brendon grinned cheekily. 

 

"Or maybe they haven't gotten good yet." Ryan rolled his eyes. 

 

"Agree to disagree. But if there's one thing you have to love, it's the gardens." Brendon excitedly envisioned him and Ryan walking through the gardens, slowly falling in love with each other. 

 

"It's cold out there, it snowed last night." Ryan looked out the windows to see snow covering the ground. 

 

"I'll keep you warm." Brendon promised. 

 

* * *

 

 As they walked through the gardens, slowly inching closer to each other, Ryan told Brendon about his dreams, his town, and his mother. Brendon listened, laughed at Ryan's comments about the townspeople. Soon, the rest of the castle was going to sleep, but Ryan and Brendon stayed in the garden. 

 

"And I never stopped hoping I could be a musician!" Ryan finished his story, hoping it wasn't boring Brendon. 

 

But Brendon was more interested than ever. "I really hope you can be." He whispered. 

 

Ryan smiled fondly at Brendon, inching closer, until he had his arm around Brendon, his hand reaching up to Brendon's neck. His other hand rested on Brendon's shoulder, slowly lifting to cup Brendon's cheek. "Thank you," Ryan whispered before kissing Brendon. 

 

Brendon, while surprised, slowly closed his eyes and slid his arms around Ryan. Ryan's lips were a little chapped, but he clearly had more practice than Brendon. Ryan slid his lips over Brendon's slowly and eager, nipping at Brendon's lower lip ever so often. 

 

After a while, Ryan started moaning into the kiss, pulling Brendon closer to him to grind their hips together. "God, _Brendon_ ," He broke the kiss long enough to groan then connected their lips again. 

 

Brendon was trying to be careful with his fangs, making sure he didn't bite at all or try anything. Ryan probably figured this out, but also probably forgot. He was tilting his head, trying to slip his tongue into Brendon's mouth, or trying to get Brendon to do the same. 

 

It became very apparent that Ryan's mind was on other things when he pulled Brendon's hips against his by the ass and whispered, "Which side of the castle is your bedroom in?" 

 

Brendon pulled back and looked at Ryan, swallowing hard. "Uh, I'm-it's close. Close enough." Brendon could feel any blood that wasn't rushing to his dick, rushing to his cheeks. "Do you want to-" 

 

Ryan, instead of waiting for Brendon to finish, pulled him to close, kissed him hard, and said, "Yes." 

 

They ran as fast as they could through the halls and up the stairs, both half hard and very uncomfortable. When they got to Brendon's room, Ryan started kissing him again and paused long enough to push Brendon onto his bed and climb on top. 

 

"We should probably get undressed, shouldn't we?" Ryan breathed, still on top of Brendon. 

 

"I think that's a good idea." Brendon nodded, face completely flushed a dark shade of red. 

 

Ryan nodded and rolled off of Brendon. He threw his jacket over at an inanimate coat hanger, and started pulling his shirt off. Meanwhile, Brendon quickly but clumsily took off his coat and cape, letting them drop to the floor. When he looked up, Ryan was trying to get his pants off as fast as possible. Ryan kicked his pants, shoes, and shirt over into one pile and turned to Brendon.

 

Brendon was working his own pants off, and it was making Ryan realize that he really hadn't devoted enough attention to Brendon's perfect ass. Ryan rushed over to help Brendon slide the pants off, giving him little kisses. 

 

"Have you ever done this before?" Ryan asked through kisses once they were in only their boxers. 

 

Brendon pulled away and shook his head, "I'd hate to remind of you of my little faults at a time like this-" 

 

"They're not that bad." Ryan interrupted Brendon, believing his own words. "You're fine." His arms slid down to Brendon's shoulders. Ryan smiled lightly, "I don't have sex with just anyone." 

 

He stepped back to look at Brendon, staring back with anxiety, but eagerness and something else. Brendon smiled, and wrapped his arms around Ryan, pulling him close again to kiss. 

 

Ryan tilted his head away from Brendon and stepped towards the bed. His arms wrapped around Brendon's back and held him delicately but firm. There was no way Ryan was going to make Brendon's first time anything less than amazing. 

 

Brendon lay down on his bed and pulled Ryan with him. Ryan smiled at Brendon for a moment before diving down to kiss under Brendon's jawline. Gasps and moans caught in Brendon's throat; Ryan's wet lips softly kissed down Brendon's neck, going back up a few times. 

 

"Oh my god," Brendon gasped, holding onto Ryan tightly. 

 

Ryan smiled against his neck and kissed his way to Brendon's collar bone, biting gently then sucking. Brendon pulled Ryan back up for more kissing multiple times before Ryan work his way down to Brendon's dick. 

 

Honestly, Ryan had never sucked cock before, but with the sounds Brendon was making, it would be worth it. Ryan smirked to himself when a loud moan escaped Brendon's lips as his own mouthed around the head of Brendon's cock. 

 

Ryan did what he knew he could already do. He started with licking the underside of Brendon's dick up to the head, then sucking gently on the tip. With that, Brendon was moaning and gasping with little control. He was keeping his hips from bucking forward _too_ much, Ryan was thankful for that. 

 

And that's when Ryan got bored and decided to do what he _didn't_ know he could do. Ryan hollowed his cheeks and inched forward, taking in most of Brendon's dick. In seconds, Ryan started gagging, but in a way, it was satisfying, almost arousing. Okay yeah, definitely arousing, and it was driving Brendon crazy. 

 

Ryan was stuck now. Sure, gagging and keeping his mouth on Brendon's dick was definitely good enough for Brendon, but Ryan didn't know what to do. Does he just stay here? He was working off of what he knew felt good. So he pulled back until his mouth was just on the tip of Brendon and swirled his tongue. 

 

Brendon's hands balled themselves into fists, making sure they stayed far away from Ryan at a time like this. Ryan slid further down Brendon, he would've smirked at gthe noises Brendon was making but his mouth was a little busy. Ryan looked up at Brendon, his head thrown back and his breathing coming in short huffs. "Ryan," His voice was high pitched and breathy, and also definitely arousing. 

 

Ryan hummed around Brendon's cock. Maybe in response, probably to drive Brendon over the edge. It definitely worked, because Brendon's hips snapped forward, and Ryan pulled off just before Brendon was coming all over his face. 

 

Ryan payed no attention to the white, hot liquid spilling over his face and he instantly threw himself over Brendon and started kissing the man. 

 

Brendon lifted his arms over Ryan's back, still clenched into fists. He kissed Ryan back, tasting himself on Ryan and leaning into the taste. Ryan pulled all too soon, smirking at Brendon. "That was just the beginning." 

 

Brendon fell back onto the bed as Ryan attacked his lips in kisses. Ryan paused for a short moment. "If you want to, that is." Brendon just rolled his eyes and pulled Ryan back down. 

 

Ryan gave Brendon some time to get his energy back and get ready for more. It didn't take long for Brendon to get half hard just kissing Ryan. All through this, Ryan didn't think he'd ever been harder in his life. Giving Brendon a blowjob and just hearing him make those sounds, and knowing it was because of Ryan. Giving head was definitely more arousing than Ryan originally thought, especially with Brendon. 

 

Soon, Ryan was grabbing at Brendon's perfect ass, eventually and hesitantly sliding a finger between Brendon's cheeks and pressing in slowly. 

 

Brendon tensed up, which figured. He didn't cry out in pain, or cause Ryan pain by scratching and clinging to his shoulders. Brendon's eyes squinted and his eyebrows furrowed, the feeling was definitely weird to him. Ryan kissed Brendon's neck and whispered, "It'll feel so much better soon, I promise." 

 

Brendon nodded, making Ryan relax a little, knowing Brendon trusted him. He added a second finger soon after, trying to be as gentle as possible with Brendon. Brendon had stopped squinting by then and looked a little more used to the feeling. 

 

 "You know you don't have to do this." Ryan kept moving his fingers, but made sure Brendon heard him. Brendon nodded and gave him a tiny little smile that faded when Ryan crooked his fingers and brushed over Brendon's prostate. 

 

Brendon bucked his hips forward instantly, he slowly made a whining sound as he tried to press back against Ryan's fingers. "Ryan," the name dripped out of Brendon's mouth in what explained to Ryan immediately that Brendon wouldn't backing out. Ryan gave Brendon a lazy smile with half lidded eyes. He leaned over Brendon to kiss over his jaw and neck, lightly scissoring his fingers in and out of Brendon. 

 

For a few minutes, Ryan let Brendon writhe beneath him. Mostly because Ryan had never done this before and it was terrifying having Brendon rely on him to make this amazing. Ryan knew Brendon was beyond ready by now. He pulled his fingers out, much to Brendon's dismay, spit on his hand as much as he could and Ryan tried to make his cock as slippery as possible without any substitutes or oil. 

 

Brendon quirked his eyebrows at what Ryan was doing but didn't ask. Soon, Ryan had his dick lined up with Brendon's hole. There was no time for deep breathing exercises, or singing to himself, so Ryan told Brendon to relax and he slowly pushed in. 

 

Ryan had felt a lot of wonderful feelings before that day, but this put all to shame. Brendon's ass was impossibly tight in the most perfect way. But Ryan couldn't avoid the look of discomfort on Brendon's face and he froze. "You okay?" He got out in a breathy voice. 

 

Brendon nodded frantically and tried to find something to hold onto. The head of Ryan's dick was the only part of him inside Brendon. He started to pull out slowly, enough so that he could kiss Brendon. Once he found his positioning again, Ryan pushed into Brendon, kissing him and going as slow as possible. Ryan's hand wrapped around Brendon's cock and started pumping as a distraction. 

 

Ryan's cock was completely inside of Brendon and he had never felt so amazing. Brendon seemed used to the feeling and no longer in pain or discomfort, so Ryan began a slow thrusting pattern. 

 

Ryan threw his head back, "Oh god, _Brendon._ " This was heaven, this was the best feeling anyone could ever get, Brendon was so fucking _amazing_. 

 

A string of moans kept leaving Brendon's mouth, barely audible, but he was clearly enjoying this. Ryan angled his hips with his next thrust and hit the part of Brendon that made him moan loudly and arch into Ryan. Ryan went back down for a kiss, stopping at Brendon's neck to kiss there instead. 

 

Brendon began whining more loudly and trying to keep from tearing his sheets and Ryan's thrusts became more erratic, losing any rhythm they had. Brendon whined out, "Touch me," desperately to Ryan, arching in as much as he could. Ryan nodded and complied, just stroking up Brendon's cock seconds before a very fast, loud, " _Ryan!_ " Escaped Brendon's lips as he came all over Ryan's stomach. 

 

Ryan tried to thrust his way through Brendon's orgasm, bringing himself over the edge and moaning a long drawn out, "God- Brendon," pulling out as he fluttered through his afterglow. 

 

Ryan lied down next to Brendon and wrapped the other in his arms. He could hear Brendon whisper, "Ryan, I really, I," into his shoulder as Brendon drifted off. 

 

Ryan wanted to ask, but let Brendon fall asleep with that instead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this one, please tell me how I do. Especially with writing smut. If there is anything you don't like, please tell me and I'll try to make it better. (Within reason ) 
> 
> Please have a wonderful day!


End file.
